Minutos y Lágrimas
by Namida-san
Summary: Este fic habla de la relación entre Ikki en Shun antes de ser separados, y del consuelo que se dan. Seiya los observa de lejos y se arrepiente de no haber aprovechado los momentos que compartió con su hermana Seika de la misma manera.


**Lágrimas y Minutos**

"Niisan!" gritó el pequeño aferrándose con desesperación a la remera de su hermano. Las lágrimas en sus ojos reflejaban el brillo de la mañana y una tristeza enorme las arrastraba léntamente a través de sus mejillas.

Ikki frunció el ceño mientras sus brazos se amarraban alrededor del cuerpecito. No podía ser cierto. Los iban a separar, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

"Niisan..." susurró tan bajo, el hermano menor. Temblaba a ratos, siempre pronunciando con afecto y respeto aquella palabra que aprendió de sus padres en un pasado ya olvidado.

_Niisan... _

"Shun, todo va a estar bien..." Le prometió el joven-niño, inclinándose hacia la triste figura de su pequeño, y acariciándo su rostro bañado en lágrimas. "No será hoy, por lo menos..." Ikki tragó en seco, no sabiéndo, ni queriéndo saber si su declaración era correcta. No sabía cuándo ni en qué circumstancias le separarían de aquel niño al que amaba tanto, de su hermano menor... De la extensión de su propio ser...

"Shun..." murmuró, al mismo tiempo que se mecía rítmicamente, llenándo el lamento de aquel niño de consuelo. Limpió las lágrimas cristalinas con sus manos oscuras y sucias por los juegos, mientras Shun las envolvía con las suyas, más pequeñas y limpias.

Durante largos minutos se contentaron con sostenerse, el uno al otro, y a consolarse del duro destino que les esperaba en un futuro no tan lejano. Los labios de Ikki reposaron sobre la blanca frente de su hermanito, depositándo un beso lleno de afecto sobre la piel nerviosa y pálida, fría de miedo y tristeza.

Seiya se limitó a mirarles, desde un punto lejano. Por dentro sentía miles de cosas que no sabría nunca expresar, y aquella emotiva escena le hizo recordar tanto a su propia hermana.

Seika le demostraba su cariño tan afectuosamente, tal y cuál veía a ambos hermanos, Ikki y Shun, demostrarse que se querían, aunque Ikki lo hiciera tan sólo cuándo pensaba que nadie lo observaba...

Los recuerdos agolparon su mente de manera dolorosa, y trajeron de nuevo aquellas escenas del niño malcriado que solía escapar del regazo de su hermana para continuar con sus juegos, rechazándo algún abrazo, y limpiándose con la mano los besos de su mejilla.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta sin que él lo quisiera, y con un gesto brusco agitó la cabeza. No lloraría, los hombres no lloraban...

Allí, a lo lejos, Ikki consolaba a su hermano Shun, quien lloraba sin ninguna verguenza. Seiya se imaginó si Seika hubiera hecho lo mismo si tan sólo hubieran tenido tiempo de despedirse.

El agudo dolor en su estómago se acentuó aún más. Quiso volver al pasado para poder recibir nuevamente las caricias de su hermana mayor, y dejarse besar sin importar lo que los demás dijeran o cuánto le molestaran.

Si pudiera volver al pasado no hubiera desaprovechado ningún minuto sin compartirlo con Seika. Ahora que no la tenía la extrañaba a muerte...

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la perdería, pero si lo hubiera sabido...

El niño moreno suspiró balanceándo sus piernas desde lo alto del árbol.

Si lo hubiera sabido quizá tuviera recuerdos más bonitos del tiempo que pasó con su hermana.

"Baja de ahí de una vez, no creas que no sé que nos estabas espiándo!" Gritó una voz semironca desde abajo.

Seiya se sobresaltó, agarrándose de las ramas más cercanas para no caer. "Ikki!" Gritó, como respuesta.

"Ya verás cuando te coja!" Dijo, dándo una fuerte patada al árbol.

"Niisan..." murmuró el niño pequeño a su lado, con tono de reproche. "Seiya no estaba haciendo nada malo..."

Ikki desconectó su mirada enfurecida del niño trepado en las más altas ramas para encontrarse con los ojos de Shun. Su mansedumbre le devolvió la calma.

"Si te caes, yo no te cargaré a la enfermería, así que baja de una vez!"

Seiya suspiró algo divertido, y empezó a bajar. Como tenía mucha práctica, estuvo al lado de los hermanos en pocos minutos.

"Qué hacías arriba?" Le preguntó Shun, admirado.

"Estaba pensando." Admitió el niño, cruzándo sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

"Shun, vé a tu habitación." Susurró Ikki en una suave orden. Su hermano asintió, y los dejó solos.

Seiya sabía bien que Ikki le haría prometer bajo amenazas que no diría nada, así que ni siquiera esperó hasta que el chico hablara.

"No te preocupes Ikki. No me burlaré, ni le contaré a los demás, pero te ví llorar."

Ikki bajó sus ojos sintiéndose molesto y avergonzado. Quería golpear a Seiya, pero su corazón no le dejaba.

"Yo hubiera llorado igual si me hubieran dado tiempo de despedirme de mi Neesan..." Le confesó con el mismo tono dulce y triste con el que Ikki había consolado a Shun. "Por eso te envidio, porque tú nunca tiraste a la basura el tiempo que te regalaron para estar con Shun..."

Seiya se refería al hecho de que la vida les dió años para quererse y ahora los separaba..., pero no se sabía explicar tan bien... Por la mirada en el rostro huraño de Ikki, se dio cuenta de que le entendía.

Como Seiya seguía callado, Ikki aprovechó para dar media vuelta y alejarse, antes de que las cosas se volvieran más emotivas.

Nunca desaprovechó el tiempo que la vida le regaló para cuidar de Shun... Ahora sus esfuerzos le daban un consuelo, viendo que era diferente con Seiya, él no recordaría dentro de poco cómo era su hermana mayor. Shun recordaría en cambio todas esas conversaciones, todo el tiempo que compartieron juntos, las risas y los llantos...

Se sentía tan impotente de no saber qué hacer para evitar que le arrancharan a Shun. Suspiró. Nada sacaba revelándose contra su karma, contra su destino. No servía de nada...

Corrió hacia las habitaciones, en busca de Shun, porque recordó que cada minuto que pasaran alejados, era un minuto desperdiciado, que quizá, después, en la soledad, se lo reprocharía eternamente...

OWARI

Namida, 14.10.2004


End file.
